Comatose
by xLady-Salvatore-Belikovax
Summary: What if Bella got hit by Tyler's van that fateful day? What if she fell into a coma? What if, because of that accident, her shield came down? What if Edward could now read her thoughts?
1. Tyler's van

**Characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This is just a fanmade story by me.**

**Hey peeps!  
Yep, a new story, but this one I've been working on for a while. I got this idea for almost 6 months ago or someth, but it's first now that I've decided to put it up. I really love this one myself because it's, well, amazing. Hehe.**

**Short summary for this story:  
**_What if Bella had gotten hit by Tyler's van that fateful day? What if she fell into a coma? What if, through that accident, her shield came down as her mind's guard faltered? What if Edward could now read Bella's thoughts? _**  
**

**This first part here is an excerpt of Twilight, it's right before where my story starts.**

**ENJOY!  
**

"My truck seemed to have no problem with the black ice that covered the roads. I drove very slowly, though, not wanting to carve a path of destruction through Main Street.

When I got out of my truck at school, I saw why I'd had so little trouble. Something silver caught my eye, and I walked to the back of the truck -- carefully holding the side for support -- to examine my tires.

There were thin chains crisscrossed in diamond shapes around them. Charlie had gotten up who knows how early to put snow chains on my truck. My throat suddenly felt tight. I wasn't used to being taken care of, and Charlie's unspoken concern caught me by surprise.

I was standing by the back corner of the truck, struggling to fight back the sudden wave of emotion the snow chains had brought on, when I heard an odd sound.

It was a high-pitched screech, and it was fast becoming painfully loud.

I looked up, startled.I saw several things simultaneously. Nothing was moving in slow motion, the way it does in the , the adrenaline rush seemed to make my brain work much faster, and I was able to absorb inclear detail several things at once.

Edward Cullen was standing four cars down from me, staring at me in horror. His face stood out from a sea of faces, all frozen in the same mask of shock.

But of more immediate importance was the darkblue van that was skidding, tires locked and squealing against the brakes, spinning wildly across the ice of the parking lot. It was going to hit the back corner of my truck, and I was standing between them."

- - -

**Bella's POV:**

The sound of screeching car tires against hard, icy concrete filled my ears, and made everything else completely blocked out. I heard nothing but my oncoming death. In a matter of seconds it'd be all over. My life would be over.

I could see the van swerving against the ice, out of control. It would hit me any second now. The impact would be hard, and I would most likely not survive. That's what I kept thinking as Tyler's van came, inch by inch, closer and closer.

_I'm going to die.._

I couldn't help but to look to my left again, and at the person who was standing a few parking spaces away, leaning against the hood of his sleek, silver Volvo. His facial expression was of horror, and his skin looked even paler than usual. The honey-golden eyes were transfixed on me. Only me. He knew, too, of my fate.

I briefly imagined that he perhaps did care for me after all, even if he acted like a bipolar most of the time. At least he looked like he cared now, but perhaps it was just shock. Or my imagination, which was very probable here. Or a reaction to the shock that he no doubt saw on _my_ face now.

How often did you actually see one of your classmates getting killed right in front of your very eyes after all?

It must be shock.

The van was now only a few feet away, and so I closed my eyes, preparing for the crash. It went faster than I would've thought, and I barely felt anything. It was just dark now.

I was alone, and there was just pure emptiness surrounding me.

**Do you like it? :)**

**If you do, please, leave me a lil comment. It doesn't take that long, and it's not that much to ask for in my opinion. Please? :)**

**Next chapter = Edward's POV**

**Please READ & REVIEW!! Thank you very much!! :D  
**


	2. A wish

**Characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This is just a fanmade story by me.**

**Whoop! THANK YOU for those ahmazing reviews so far! :D W-o-w. I think this might become a popular story later on... maybe. Haha. :)**

**Anyways.. here's the next chapter, peeps! :D And it's kinda long! ;D  
**

**ENJOY!**

**- - -  
**

**~Edward's POV~**

_NOT HER!_

Alice was at my side in an instant, placing her hands very lightly on my arms, trying to calm me down, whispering, what was supposed to be soothing things, into my ear, at a fast pace. She kept telling me that if I moved then I would expose ourselves to the humans. She said Bella would die upon my hand, and that if I _didn't_ run to her, like my body craved at that second, then she would have a bigger chance at survival. I would've drained her dry apparently.

My knuckles whitened even further as they held tightly onto the doorframe of my Volvo, making a clear dent into the metal, exactly where my fingers were placed.

_How? How could I let this happen?_

I stared at the sight before us, my eyes wide with shock, as Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett suddenly were next to us, staring in the direction of where Bella had _just_ gotten hit by Tyler's van, too. And almost instantly they turned to look at me, who still had eyes only for Bella.

Screams filled the air around us, shouting out for her. The ones who stood out the most were Jessica Stanley and Angela Weber, who I'd noticed were friends of Bella's. They were crying as well, thinking she was dead. I tried to block them out.

"Bella! Bella! Bella!"

The screams got louder as people ran to the sight, trying to see if she was alright or not. Teachers were running out from the school, and it was complete chaos all around us.

"Get out of the away!" Someone shouted. I recognized the voice of our principal, Mr. Green. He ran towards Tyler's van and Bella's truck, Coach Clapp following close behind him.

_She can't be. Please, let her be alive. Please, let her live.._, I found myself thinking, feeling anxiety slowly poisoning my system, along with the venom pouring into my mouth every second that passed us by. Her blood called out for me, willing me to have the taste I so badly wanted.

Alice's grip on my arm tightened. "No." she whispered harshly, sending me a vision of what would happen if I acted on my impulses. Our lives would be over before we knew it, the Volturi would send their Guard to take us down, no questions asked. Carlisle would be disappointed in me, knowing how weak I really was for not being able to control myself. He wouldn't say anything, but his emotions would be clear in his own honey-eyes. And he wouldn't fight back when the Guard came. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and myself wouldn't give up without a fight. Alice didn't want to fight, but she would do it for Jasper. She wouldn't let anything happen to him if she could prevent it. But the thing still was, we would _all_ die if I moved now. Even the humans, because they'd seen too much.

I didn't want to disappoint Carlisle. How long had he not been at my side, supporting me, helping me with more than I'd ever asked for?

Because of him, I stopped breathing, and tried my hardest to stay like that, unmoving in every possible way, until she was safely away from me.

Minutes later the ambulance came and the paramedics went immediately to work on her, checking if they could move her just yet, afraid she'd broken her neck from the crash. And another minute later police cars arrived at the scene, and I could hear the sound of Charlie Swan crying out Bella's name, despair thick in his usually gruff voice. She was his only daughter, his only child, after all.

And I couldn't believe I'd been planning to rob him off that only a week ago. It seemed like those days happened in an entirely different lifetime as I stared at her limp body on the stretcher when they lifted her into the ambulance, her hair more red than its usual brown. There was blood coming out of her mouth, too, and from cuts and bruises all over her face and body.

Charlie and Tyler, who had some minor injuries, got in with her. And then they were off. The sounds of the sirens blared almost deafeningly across Main Street as it made its way to the hospital at full speed.

Most students still called out for Bella, and some cried, shaking violently. Angela's eyes were puffy from all the crying, and she was in Jessica's arms, who was highly upset as well. They stood there, comforting each other, until Coach Clapp came over to them and tried calming them down, saying she'd be just fine, but not believing it entirely himself.

I wasn't as easily reassured as the girls were. I knew very well how fragile a human body really was when all things were considered. It didn't take much for it to break.

The scent of Bella's shedded blood still lingered here, and my mouth was full of venom from it, even if I still wasn't breathing. My throat was aching, and it wasn't exactly helping that Jasper was thirsty, too. Emmett had a grip on him, though, his hand firmly placed on Jasper's upper arm, trying to get him to move.

"Come on, Edward," Alice whispered, turning to leave as well. "Let's go.."

Reluctantly I followed her back into the school; along with a smug Rosalie, a thirsty Jasper and a shocked Emmett.

I went to all my classes that day, being one of the few students who still remained at the school. Most of them had already gone to the hospital to see Bella, who I'd now heard was fighting quite literally for her life. My unbeating heart took a beating from that for some reason. Maybe it was guilt? Because I knew if I'd not locked eyes with her, meeting those chocolate ones full of shock, I would've saved her. I was just so shocked by the sight that my body went numb. I couldn't move.

And I let her get pinned by the van.

_It was all my fault._

- - -

News travelled fast here in Forks, and so by the next day we'd heard of how Bella was doing. She was still in a critical state, and had now slipped into a deep coma. Days passed and her condition never changed, and if it did it was slightly worse than before. It never got better. They said that if she didn't wake up by the end of next week they'd have to start discussing what they should do as she was in such a bad state that if she didn't wake up soon she'd die from her injuries. Carlisle had told me that she was bleeding internally, but they'd taken care of that. The thing was, though, the damage had already been done.

At school they'd started a support group, where the ones who felt they needed to talk about this recent event could go. I knew Angela and Jessica went there a lot, every day, and sometimes even Mike Newton, whom I simply just detested, went there a couple of times. He faked caring for her, and it pissed me off like nothing else. I couldn't believe she'd been friends with him as well. He was a jerk. The biggest one of them all. How could Bella not see that? How could not anyone see that?

But most importantly, _what did __she__ see in__ him__?_

There was no way that she could be around him if she didn't feel _anything_ towards him. I didn't know why that made me so mad, but it still did. It felt as if I could explode from the anger, and I often imagined what it'd be like to take Mike by his collar and throw him across the room and right into the opposite wall. That thought alone made me smile. It was the only thing that did nowadays.

It had now almost been a week since the accident and I still hadn't gone to see her. My family was the only one who hadn't been there, except for Alice, that is. She'd gone there yesterday. It felt as if I should go, too, as she was my lab partner after all, but I was just too afraid.

_Could I handle the scent of her blood in such a close proximity?_

- - -

It was friday, the same week the accident had happened, and school had just ended. I was standing by my Volvo, waiting for the rest of my family to join me, when I felt this sudden and urgent need to go see Bella. I couldn't explain it, but that feeling was consuming me. And when Alice then came up to me, the first one of the four, she patted my shoulder. "It's about time." she said with a smile.

I ignored her and got into the driver's seat to wait instead.

The others got in as well only a few seconds later, and I instantly turned the key to start the car. But I didn't go home like they expected, though. Except for Alice, of course. She already knew of my plans.

I drove to the hospital.

"What are we doing here?" Emmett asked, seemingly confused, as we pulled into the parking lot outside the hospital.

"He's going to see the human.. - aren't you?" Rosalie glared at me. _You're pathetic._

I didn't say anything.

"Why are you scared?" Jasper asked then, raising an eyebrow.

I didn't answer him either.

"You're going to be fine. I can see that you will be." Alice said gently, and she showed me the vision she'd had of it.

Nothing would happen.

I was going to be fine.

And _she_ was going to be fine, too, from my visit. I wouldn't hurt her.

They stayed put in the car as I got out and made my way into the hospital's entrance. And as I walked inside I could see a few students here, sitting in the waiting room, wanting to talk to Bella's doctor. Fortunately for me, Carlisle was her doctor and therefore I could get the latest updates on her faster than anyone else could.

Didn't hurt to be a mind-reader either.

I went up to the receptionist's desk and asked the lady there, very politely, if she could tell me which room Isabella Swan was in. She was more than happy to tell me, and kept saying what a tradegy it was that the newly-arrived, Chief of Police's daughter was in a coma, fighting for her life as she left her desk to lead me to Bella's room.

"She's just so young.." she said sadly, and then paused for a second to look at me. "How do you know her, by the way?"

"Lab partner." I said, and I realized that, that thought made me feel sad, because that was all that I was to her. _Her lab partner._ Mike Newton could just as easily have been that. I was nothing special to her, just another one of her class mates. A class mate that had behaved rather badly towards her, too.

The girl nodded, smiling to herself, leading me into the room where Bella was. "Here we are.."

I could see her peaceful figure resting on one of the beds, her long, brown hair laying neatly on both sides of her head. Her chest rose in a steady rhythm, up and down, her heart beating like it should. It looked as if she was just sleeping.

"Can she hear us now?" I asked the girl who was about to leave when I came in, glancing from Bella to her. I could hear my voice quiver just a little bit at the end.

"We don't know, but we'd like to think so, yes." she said with a gentle smile. "So, feel free to talk to her, if you want."

I gave her a quick smile in return, and she blushed. The colour on her cheeks now couldn't compare to Bella's at all. It made _her_ face even more beautiful, but this girl looked more like a tomato than anything.

"If you need anything just click on the nurse's button and someone will come."

I nodded, thanking her, and she left the room without another word, leaving me alone with Bella.

I hesitantly walked forwards and sat myself down in the chair beside her bed. It felt weird to sit here and watch her like that, knowing she probably didn't even know I was here. It definitely didn't compare to when I'd watched her sleep before. This was entirely different. I didn't know why though, it just was.

I sat there, in that same chair, completely still, for about 20 minutes and I hadn't yet made myself say anything. It felt stupid to talk to her when I knew she couldn't respond. To know that I wouldn't hear her snapping back at me when I was clearly out of line, to know that she might not even open those gorgeous, truthful, brown eyes of hers ever again..

That broke my heart.

I sighed and got up to leave, thinking I'd maybe come back tomorrow instead when I had enough courage to actually _speak_ to her sleeping figure, when I suddenly heard it.

"_Edward..?"_

My body froze in the threshold, not daring to turn around. I was sure it was just my imagination, that it was only my mind talking, remembering her sweet, gentle voice.

I turned around slowly, and felt extremely disappointed when I saw that her eyes were still closed. My hopes had been in vain. She hadn't even moved _an inch_. So, it _was_ only my mind playing tricks with me after all, because that was what I was wishing for right now; _to hear her voice once more._

I walked out of her room, my head hanging low.

**Cliffy? Maybe.. xD**

**Did you like this? Please, spare a few seconds to give me a lil comment, kay? It's highly appreciated, you know! :)**

**And seriously.. other authors make, like, demands for, like, 20 reviews per chapter and stuff sometime.. meaning they won't update until they've reached a certain amount of reviews.. Idk if I should start doing the same.. I feel that, that's sort of Idk.. wrong? Because I'm not like after reviews in that way. I just want to know what people think of my writing as I'm aspiring to become a real author later on. I'm already writing on my first book now.. and I'm only 17 (vamp-age ;D) Hehe :)**

**What do you think? Should I? Or do you agree when I say it's sort of wrong to do that?**

**Please READ & REVIEW!! Thank you very much! :D  
**


	3. Bella

**Characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This is just a fanmade story by me.**

**Heya! Long time no see. :/**

**PLEASE READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!**

**I recently moved, you see, which is one of the reasons as to why I haven't updated this story earlier. Another reason is that we pretty much just got back out Internet. It was gone for about 2 months. Before that I was stressing out over school and grades and stuff, and I just didn't feel like writing. I didn't have any inspiration or anything anyway. Sorry 'bout this!  
**

**Anyways, I'd like to say THANK YOU! for the absolutely amazing response I've been getting for this story. It warms my heart, it really does. Makes me incredibly happy. :) Thank you!!**

**Now, I'm pretty sure you've been waiting for this update for MONTHS, so just...**

**ENJOY! :D  
**

**Chapter 3: Bella**

My siblings were still waiting for me in the car when I came back outside. Alice looked sad; Rosalie had her head turned away, refusing to look at me - no doubt mad about being here; Jasper had his hand over his nose and mouth, trying not to breathe, and then there was Emmett, who looked neither mad or even remotely upset.

His head turned as I got in the car and the corners of his mouth pulled up into a smile. "Hey, bro," he said, carefree as usual. Nothing ever seemed to bother him. Sometimes I actually found myself wishing to be more like him; be as optimistic as him.

"Hey, Em," I replied in a, what sounded to me, grave voice. It was as if someone had died almost. Someone I loved. And that didn't make any sense at all to me. I didn't know anyone who had recently died, not even someone who was about to die. I didn't know Bella, not yet anyway. And maybe I would never know her - for some reason that knowledge settled a dissatisfied feeling inside me.

"Can we go home now or are you going to make a stop somewhere else? Perhaps the zoo, or is the pet store good enough for you?" Rosalie snorted, seemingly pissed off at me for being here at the hospital, visiting Bella.

As usual I tried my best to ignore her. It was for the best. Emmett probably wouln't have been very happy with me if I suddenly attacked his wife, no matter how much she was out of line. Like now for example. Not that he noticed that of course.

But the anger I felt over how she disregarded Bella made me almost boil over. I looked at her through the mirror; saw how she was sitting there in the back, right behind the driver's seat, looking at herself in a pocketsized mirror. Always so vain...

Anger was pulsing through my veins, making me almost see red. How could she be like that? So cold, so egotistic and not give a damn about anything or anyone else as long as it didn't concern her or her own looks? Or Emmett, of course.

A slow wave of calm suddenly came over me...

Jasper.

I turned around and sent him a quick glare before I turned back toward the wheel.

_Sorry, bro_, he thought. _But you're angry. And you want to attack Rose. Just...Don't. Okay? Think about Esme. You'd hurt her feelings if she found out. And you can bet she would, too._

"Great." I muttered irritatedly, and as no one had said anything for a few minutes, Emmett, who immediately knew he was missing out on something, turned his head towards me. He gave me a questioning look.

I shook my head, telling him it was nothing, which he accepted without another word – not the reaction I had expected. Emmett was often one to press you for more details when you were holding out on something, especially when it concerned _me_. He thought I was funnier to mess around with apparently because, as he put it, I was more "innocent". And that was why it surprised me when he didn't ask me any further questions. I could tell from his thoughts, though, that he was somewhat curious as to what was going on, but he didn't verbally say anything. And for that I was grateful.

- - -

It was nighttime, and I was laying still on the couch in my room, thinking to myself. There were a lot of things on my mind now and lately the list just seemed to grow longer and longer. There didn't seem to be an end of it, and I was getting more and more frustrated because of it. Only once before had I ever felt like this and it was a long, long time ago. It was when I first left Carlisle to explore the world on my own and divert myself from his beliefs...

Humanblood was getting harder to resist and it felt as if he was trying to control me, and I didn't like being controlled. I was gone from his side for little over 10 years. And I guessed that was why we had the kind of relationship we had now; he let me be and supported me in whatever decision I made. If I needed anything I would come to him, not the other way around. It had worked for over sixty years now.

Idly I wondered what he would say if I confessed my feelings toward Bella Swan to him. Would he tell me that it was normal? I doubted that. Would he tell me it would soon pass? I hoped so, but I doubted it as well. It didn't feel like these constricting feelings I had for her would just disappear, that they could ever subside. They felt stronger than that, like I was bound to her somehow. It was weird. I didn't even know the girl! I shouldn't feel like this, it didn't make any sense.

Why there was this pull towards her inside of me, I had no clue. It wasn't just her scent either. It was towards _her_, the whole girl; towards _Bella_. I could feel it, deep inside, but it didn't make me any wizer.

Jasper had begun to distance himself from me this evening. He didn't talk to me, not that I usually struck up a conversation with him in the first place. But he didn't talk to me anyway, and neither did Rosalie.

To be honest, it didn't bother me too much. They had never been close to me that way, only the others ever were. And even then to an extent. I didn't open up very easily to other people, apart from Alice, who it was impossible to not be open with considering our gifts. She couldn't keep anything from me, and I in return couldn't keep anything from her. But it worked for us, the silent conversations we often had with each other.

Most often they centered around Jasper, as Alice was worrying about how he was settling into our family and our diet. He wasn't as used to it yet like the rest of us, and it made Alice anxious sometimes. Of course she tried to hide those feelings from Jasper, but he always knew anyway. And I can't say that made him feel any better about it all either. If anything it made him feel guilty for not managing as well as she wanted. But most often I lied to Alice, telling her he was just fine, even when he wasn't. It didn't make me feel bad, lying to Alice about Jasper's health, because I saw it myself as helping us not losing our sanity.

I looked out through the big glasswindows that were facing me. It was still dark outside; the only light came from the moon. It gave the woods an eerie feeling. At least for humans it was eerie. For us vampires it was as bright at night as it was during daytime. We did not have the same limitations as the humans. We could easily see through what they sometimes called "pitchblack darkness".

My thoughts easily wandered to Bella. She was human... Not so much in appearance – her skin was so translucent she could've easily been mistaken for being one of my kind –, and not so much in the way she acted - for some reason she didn't have that sixth sense toward danger like all the other humans had -, but very much so in how easily breakable she was.

I wondered how she was doing... Was she alright? I hoped her condition hadn't gotten worse since I'd left her side. I desperatedly hoped not.

I mentally shook my head at myself. What was I thinking? She was a human! I was a vampire! I shouldn't be feeling like that... like she was more important to me than to anyone else. I didn't even know her! And I wasn't planning on getting to know her either.

As soon as she was gone, because she probably would die from all the beating her body took from that accident, things would go back to normal. I would be free from the hold she had on me. I would be happy.

Thinking something didn't mean you actually believed it... because an hour later I found myself standing in the parking lot outside the hospital. The rain was hammering down on me and the few cars that were still here. I looked for Charlie Swan's police car in the lot, but couldn't see it, which meant he was most likely sleeping at home tonight.

I'd heard Bella's mother, and ex-wife of the Chief's, had arrived a couple of days ago... Perhaps he stayed at home for her; keeping her company? She was after all known to be a little unstabile at times... And the news of her only daughter being in such a tragic accident like this had been, and the fact that she was now literally fighting for her life, couldn't be easy for her to hear. Not that it had been easy on the Chief either. He was still in shock.

Although I already knew I technically couldn't visit her at this time, because it was around three in the morning, I was still going to. I knew where her room was located, so by the use of that knowledge, I went to crawl up the wall where the window to her room was. But when I got to the right one I stopped dead in my tracks, my fingers clutching the windowpane tightly, making small indentations in the aluminium.

Someone was already in there with her...

Why hadn't I checked that out before I decided to play vampire-spider?

I ducked out of sight, as the nurse turned around; facing the window. Apparently Bella's heartrate had increased a little in the last twenty minutes and the nurse had gone to check on her.

When she finally left I began to work on the window. Thankfully it was very easy to open and didn't make any particularly loud sounds that could alarm the hospital personnel. To ensure they wouldn't catch me here I gave them the most of my attention. The rest of it was dedicated to Bella.

She was lying there in the bed, looking exactly like she'd done just hours ago. It was quite hard for me to comprehend the fact that the world would carry on just like before this happened while she was stuck here in an unmoving rut. When she woke up, if she ever would, she would still be the same 17-year-old girl that she'd been before the accident, but the people around her wouldn't be anymore. Her body would change, but would her mind? No.

All the others humans, like her friends and family, changed... but she didn't. I suddenly felt like we connected with each other. We were both trapped in a place we didn't want to be in – and it hadn't been voluntary for either one of us. She was as lost as I was.

I breathed out a sigh. I suddenly remembered her saying "Hasn't anyone ever told you? Life isn't fair." just the day before the accident. How true those words really were. Truer now than before.

"_Edward..."_ her voice was smiling as she said my name, sounding releaved. _"He's back..."_

I took a deep breath, trying to steady myself - hearing her voice again shocked me as much as it had the first time, but I tried to disregard it and see it only as my imagination. I walked deeper into her room and sat down in the same chair that I'd sat in before.

Suddenly an image of her frowning crept into my head. She looked half-curious, half-concerned; her eyes were brilliant; her hair wavy. She looked exactly like she had done before she ended up in that bed, apart from the glow around her that I had never seen before, or perhaps noticed. It was gone as fast as it had appeared before me.

I rested my elbows on my knees and pinched the bridge of my nose. This sudden obsession with Bella was getting out of hand... For some reason she had completely invaded my mind. I couldn't _not_ think about her anymore. It wasn't right.

"_He sounds upset..."_

I looked up at her to ascertain myself the fact that she was still asleep, and that what I was hearing was only my mind playing tricks on me.

She wasn't awake. She wasn't talking to me. She wasn't smiling. She wasn't frowning. She was in a coma. She wasn't awake.

But I'd heard her voice... It was so clear, as if she stood right beside me...

_Get a hold of yourself, Edward!_ I reprimanded myself.

I hadn't even been here ten minutes, but it was already time for me to go. I needed to stay away from her from now on, for my own sanity's sake, because she couldn't have this effect on me. It wasn't right.

I got up from the chair and made my way over to the window again.

"Goodbye, Bella," I murmured, taking a last look at her sleeping figure, before I jumped out of the window and disappeared into the night.

**Cliffy? Idk. You tell me.!**

**What do you think about Edward hearing and seeing Bella? Her thoughts or just his imagination? ;D  
**

**I'd appreciate it if you left a lil comment on this chapter. Was it good/bad? Just say what you thought of it. Some people just say "update soon" and that works just as well as a "good chap" or something. All comments matters, no matter how long they are :) Remember that!  
**

**Please READ & REVIEW!! Thank you!!  
**


	4. A Puzzle

**Characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This is just a fanmade story by me.**

**Okay, so you didn't expect this, right? ;) Another update already?!??! Haha, yuppersnickerdoodles. It's true. :)**

**Does anyone here read **Unintended Attraction**? It's another story by me, if you didn't know. It's my first Jasper/Bella fic. It's the 2nd most popular fic by me. :) **Caught Up** is the most popular one, for some reason I don't know myself. Haha. Anyways... Good news for those fans, because it'll also be updated quite soon. So, yay for that! :)**

**Anyways... this ain't a very long chapter, I know, but I'm satisfied with it myself, so... :)**

**ENJOY!!!  
**

**Chapter 4: A Puzzle**

I managed to stay one whole day away from her...

But that was all.

The day I spent without her wasn't as fulfilling as sitting next to her, watching her sleep, was, strangely enough. Being away from her monitors and her herself made me a little anxious, I realized. And I didn't like that. It wasn't right for me to feel that way.

For hours I thought about why she made me feel like this, why I didn't want to leave her side. And after a lot of debating with myself my conclusion was... guilt.

I was feeling guilty because I could've saved her but hadn't. If I'd only done what I was supposed to do then we wouldn't be in this situation. _I _wouldn't be in this situation, feeling like I'd wronged her somehow. I wouldn't feel like I had to constantly watch over her, be with her, make sure she was alright.

- - -

Sunday morning I found myself sitting in that damn chair again, looking at her peaceful figure, lying there in that same bed she'd been in since the accident. Although, in my mind, she was sitting on a bench near the water in some kind of park. She had a book in her hands, but I couldn't see the title from where I was. It looked worn out, though, as if she'd read it many times before.

"_Let go,"_ she said serenely, turning the page and continued to read. Her eyes never diverted from the book.

"What?"

"_Let go,"_ she repeated. _"Don't be afraid."_

Was it possible for me to get a lower body temperature than I already had? I almost felt cold. Her words stirred something in me, a feeling I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was. I didn't understand what she meant by them. Let go? _Let go of what?_

"_Let me show you,"_ she said then. _"Take my hand."_

I stared at her for a few moments, not knowing what to say or even think for that matter. What was going on here? One second I saw Bella in the hospital bed, asleep in a deep coma, and the next she was sitting on a bench in a park, reading...

It didn't make any sense.

I still couldn't move from where I stood - it was as if my feet had melted together with the ground underneath me - and she was still sitting there on the bench, reading her book. My mind was whirling, trying to search for something that could explain this. Then I had a thought... She'd asked me to take her hand...

I tried to reach out to her... but she was just too far away.

"Bella...?"

She didn't respond, even though she still sat there with her book. Her sudden lack of interaction made me feel stupid and extremely self-conscious, which was quite out of the ordinary for me.

Why wasn't she answering me now?

_Because she's in a coma, Edward_, my mind reeled. _She can't talk..._

Then I was back at the hospital again, with Bella still in her bed...

I sighed.

What was happening to me? These visions... I knew they were going to be the death of me if they didn't stop soon. Seeing Bella sitting comfortably on a bench by the river in the park, reading a book... It was like she was awake and alive; as if she would get up in the morning and do her usual routines and then go to school and be the good girl that she seemed to be.

Perhaps my desire to hear her was so bad that I'd begun to hallucinate things? And maybe I wanted _her_ to want _me_ here so badly that I imagined her talking to me?

It was possible.

I leaned closer to the bed and her, stretching my arm out to take her hand in mine, like she'd asked me to in the vision. Maybe that would give me some answers... It was warm and inviting, even if it was more or less limp at her side, but it didn't trigger anything. No visions, no nothing.

Someone cleared their throat loudly from behind...

_Who the heck is he? And why is he holding Bella's hand?... Oh. It looks like one of Dr. Cullen's boys._

I let go of her hand immediately as I turned around to meet the Chief's stare. I got up from the chair and made my way over to him, extending my arm to him.

"Edward Cullen."

"Charlie Swan." he introduced himself, taking my hand. _The boy's got a good, firm shake... I like that. _"Are you friends with Bella?" he questioned, his eyes slightly narrowing for a second, scrutinizing me from head to toe and not liking what he was seeing.

Again, I didn't know what to say. It was a simple enough question, yet I didn't know what to tell him. Was I Bella's _friend_? Had I earned that right?

My hesitation lasted only a fraction of a second, and I put on a warm smile for him. "Yes, sir."

What else should I have told him? If I'd said _no_ then he'd have asked why I was here for. This was no time for taking chances. I couldn't risk telling the truth, because it looked like I would be spending quite some time here in this room from now on. I was determined to find out what was going on here.

Suddenly I saw Bella smiling...

I closed my eyes for a second, shaking my head in an attempt to get rid of the haunting image before me, and not succeeding. I sighed.

"I need to go." I mumbled. "It was nice meeting you, sir."

"You too, Edward." Charlie replied reluctantly.

I turned back to Bella and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "I'll be back later.", before I left the room. I gave Charlie a curt nod as I passed him.

- - -

When I came back home I found Alice sitting out front, on the porch-steps. She was waiting for me, it seemed like.

"How is she?" she wondered, looking up at me as I approached her.

I shrugged. "I don't know, Alice. She seems fine enough."

She pursed her lips. "He won't tell me."

"Who's he?"

_Carlisle._

"What won't he tell you?"

_He said he wanted to talk to you, but not about what._

I nodded, patting her shoulder before going inside. "I'll talk to you later."

_Okay._

When I walked through the hallway I could hear Emmett from the living room; the TV was unusually loud as he was flicking through the many channels. "Hey, Edward!" he hollered, eventually settling on a football match.

"Hey, Em." I called back, but not going over to him. Instead I made my way to Carlisle's study. His door was closed when I got there, even though he was inside; I could hear him. I knocked three times.

"Come in." he said off-handedly.

I opened the door and stepped inside. "Carlisle." I said, giving him a curt nod before I went to sit in the sofa by the wall; opposite from his desk, where he was currently sat, going through some notes.

"Edward," He looked briefly up from his papers to look at me. "Can I help you somehow?"

"Alice said you wanted to talk to me."

"Well..." he began slowly. "Yes, I did."

I inclined my head, urging him to go on.

He laid down the papers he had in his hands and folded his hands neatly on top of them. "I've noticed that you've gone to visit Charlie Swan's daughter at the hospital quite a few times now..."

"I've only been there three times." I mumbled almost unintelligibly.

"...And I was wondering why." he concluded, a concerned expression on his usually calm face. "I know it's not any of my business, but I want you to be careful, Edward."

I bowed my head down. I already knew where this was going.

"Edward," He said my name in such a tone that had me look up again. "I don't think it's a wise choice to visit her that much." he said. "Tempting yourself with her scent... it's foolish, son. Do you hear me?"

I shook my head.

"Edward..."

"You don't understand, Carlisle." I sighed. "It's not that easy."

"What's not easy?"

"Bella."

He sighed. "What's going on with that girl, Edward?" He was truly concerned.

"I'm not sure yet," I told him earnestly. "But I will tell you as soon as I find the answer myself."

**What do you think? Like it? :)**

**Was there anything in particular that you liked here? Maybe a line or something? If so, please tell me! I'd really like to know what it is that makes you like this story. Is it perhaps the plot? :)  
**

**BUT! If you don't feel like doing that, maybe can't put words on it, or don't have time because you're in a hurry, well... then just say if it was good or not. Any comment is important! :)**

**Please READ & REVIEW!!! Thank y'all!! :D  
**


	5. An Unexpected Happening

**Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. This is just a fanmade story by me.**

**I apologize for this very late update, but better late than never, right?**

**Well, first off, I'm having some issues in real life. Personal stuff, school etc, you know. It's getting in the way a lot of the time.  
And not to mention my computer's died on me... Thank God I saved the most important stuff before it did. Like my fanfics for example. And schoolwork.  
Right now I'm actually sat on my brother's computer... so, basically, I can't be on so much anymore. :(  
**

**Also, this chapter was very hard for me to write. It's kind of complicated, you see... If you hadn't noticed, it's a Bella POV. Now you'll finally see what the world is like for her.! You should thank 'TwilighterDotCom' for that ;) ;) I hadn't actually planned for a Bella POV before he/she suggested one..  
**

**Anyway... ENJOY!!!  
**

**Chapter 5: An Unexpected Happening**

_Bella's POV:_

For the most part I was alone; alone with myself and my thoughts in the dead town of Forks. Occasionally I would get "visitors", people I knew who talked to me. That wasn't the weird part of this, whatever this now was. The thing was, they were ignoring me. They didn't acknowledge me when I answered them.

My so called visitors were always the same; dad, mom, Angela, Jessica and some people I figured were hospital personnel; "Dr. Cullen" in particular, who was apparently my doctor. I didn't really know what I needed a doctor for, because I had always been in excellent health, apart from the occasional tripping I did that landed me in the ER, of course. Though I'd heard some of the "doctors" throwing out words like "coma" and "catatonic", I didn't understand what was going on here. _How could I be in a coma when I was wide awake?_

Therefore I rejected that theory.

The one question that kept haunting me, though, was; _where is everyone?_ It was as if everyone had just packed up and left me here, all alone in Forks. The weirdest thing about it was, though, that I could still hear my family and friends sometimes, as if they were standing right next to me. But they were nowhere to be seen. I can't say that it didn't scare the crap out of me when they did. I jumped every time at the sound of their voices.

Apart from my usual visitors, I had some that came and went not as regularly. For example, Mike had come by a few times to visit, but what he said weren't of real significance to me. Although, some of his comments actually made me laugh. Out of all of my visitors he was the only one who really talked about what was going on at school and such. It was a nice change to all of the "I miss you so much!" and the crying, as if I was dead or something. I didn't like that. It made me feel bad about not being wherever they now were.

The hardest one was my mom. She was hysteric every time she talked to me, crying all over the place. I noticed that Charlie was always with her when she came by. It made me happy that he was there for her when I couldn't be. I kept wondering where Phil was though.

After having driven around Forks a few days, going about my usual routines in between, I had found out, one time when my mom was crying over me, that I wasn't completely alone. She was actually here.

With me.

I had gone to the hospital that day. I figured that if I needed doctors, then that would be the place that held the answers to my questions. That had been on Wednesday. I saw her sitting in one of the rooms, which was empty apart from her, her frame hunched towards the bed. I was in shock, and just stared at her at first.

"Mom?" I said hesitantly, afraid she was going to disappear any second.

She didn't answer, but she was still there. Her crying got louder, if possible, and the sound of it tore at my heart every time. It was like she was being tortured to no end. Tears eventually started running down my cheeks, too.

"I'm sorry, mom." I cried, hugging her back. "I'll come home as soon as I know how, okay?"

I sat with her, watching how the sun was slowly disappearing on the horizon outside my window. It was time to start heading back to the house. Though, I felt that I should stay here at the hospital just for tonight. As long as she was here, I would be, too. The only thing that actually worried me now was why she was the only one I could see. Where was everyone else that talked to me? Where was Charlie? I heard him talk to her, but he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Not long after I had found her, she disappeared. I left the hospital that night crying like she had just died. I don't know how I managed to drive back in the dark, in the miserable state I was in, but I did. A small miracle, I suppose. As I passed through town, the streets felt even more lifeless to me now, especially the house as I pulled up on the driveway, after having seen Renée again.

I cried myself to sleep that night.

- - -

Like with all other things, there was an exception regarding my visitors.

Edward Cullen.

There was no doubt about it being him; I would never be able to forget his voice. I'd heard him sighing frustratedly from somewhere nearby a few times, and every time I'd wondered what that was all about. As I knew I would probably never find that out, I let it go.

I rushed to the hospital that Friday, the first time he had been there.

He wasn't there.

For hours after Renée's visit I had positioned myself in that room, picturing them, my visitors, when they were here, talking to me. It felt like they were closer then, and not so far away. It made this all a bit easier to deal with.

Never once did I see anyone that day.

I caught myself smiling when I heard Edward again. It was his second visit, and I almost thought, that after the first one, that he wouldn't come back to visit me anymore. I was happily surprised.

He may have been a jerk to me before, but there was just something about him that drew me closer to him. He made me feel safe somehow.

_He's back..._ I smiled, laying still, on the side, in my bed at home. The sound of his voice had woken me up.

His slow, deep breathing, sounding a bit hoarse to my ears, came closer and closer. He didn't sound too happy...

I frowned.

There was no sound but his shallow breathing close by. I tried to picture him sitting next to me now, how ruffled and out of control his hair always was, standing out on the top of his head; how bright his remarkably golden eyes shone in the fluorescent lights from above my bed at the hospital; how the one corner of his mouth would pull up into a crooked grin...

Although, my laying there was nothing to smile about. Unless he was some weird, psychotic man who got off on things like this. Hmm... but Edward didn't seem to be like that. He may be weird, but absolutely not psychotic.

The image of Edward in my mind, smiling, made me feel more relaxed. I almost even forgot that the real one was in the same room as me, as I was slowly falling asleep again. It was not until he was leaving that I was brought out from my reverie.

"Goodbye, Bella," a low velvet-like voice murmured, colored with an emotion I couldn't quite put my finger on.

Goodbye... why was he saying goodbye? Wouldn't he come back again?

_Edward, where are you going?_

He'd already left.

- - -

He didn't come back the day after. I hung around all day, waiting for him to come back, which he never did.

I went to Port Angeles early Sunday morning, first checking to see if anyone was there – which there wasn't – and then went to the park to read for some much needed relaxation. I'd brought my trustworthy _Wuthering Heights_ with me.

Then, as I was sitting there, reading in peace, Edward was with me. I heard his voice.

"Hi." he murmured quietly, which made me feel all warm inside. He was here...

_Let go_, I tried to tell myself, and him. It wasn't good for me to feel the way I did for him. Hell, this was a dream, if anything. A nightmare I couldn't wake up from. But selfish as I sometimes was, I wanted him to come back to me. _For_ me.

I had found out, the day before, that if someone touched me they appeared before me. Yesterday, I had seen both my mom and Angela at the hospital. My heart jumped with joy at the sight of them. The tears were present then, too. And despite the lack of Edward, it had been a very good day.

_Let go. Don't be afraid._

Now I wanted him to let go of some of his control, act on impulse, and touch me. I just wanted to _see_ him again, at least once, because my memory was beginning to fail me. I couldn't remember the exact shade of bronze his hair was; how golden his eyes were; his crooked grin... Though I wasn't at the hospital now, I had a feeling Edward would be an exception to that rule. He'd be _here_.

_Let me show you_, I begged for him to hear. _Take my hand._

And that's when I heard my dad approaching in the hall. My mind went blank at the thought of him in the same room as Edward. My focus switched to Charlie's voice instead.

"Edward Cullen." I heard Edward say.

"Charlie Swan." my dad replied curtly. "Are you friends with Bella?"

Silence.

It felt like it lasted forever, as my breathing stopped, until...

"Yes, sir." I heard Edward smile. The sound of it told me it was that crooked grin of his that was on display for Charlie, which had the remarkable ability to melt my heart. I smiled, too, longing to see it for myself again.

But, all too quickly, he was leaving.

I missed him already.

Before he left then, I heard his voice right by my ear, whispering a sweet promise:

"I'll be back later."

**I hope you liked this...! I'd appreciate it if you let me know if you did, since I'm feeling kind of out of the whole writing-thing. Especially when it comes to writing fanfiction, as I'm writing on my own book at the moment, too...  
**

**Next chapter will be in Edward's POV. :D And if you want another Bella POV again, let me know!  
**

**Please READ & REVIEW!! Thanks! :D  
**


End file.
